


Rock you baby, like a wrecking ball

by GreenQueen86



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bite marks, Conventions, M/M, Sexting, bare backing, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenQueen86/pseuds/GreenQueen86
Summary: Jensen is teasing Jared with sexting, looks and songs the entire day, until Jared has enough.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Rock you baby, like a wrecking ball

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my second spn masquerade fill.  
> That was a lot of fun and I wish I've had more time to write more fills, but this has to do for this year.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And as always, I'd love to read your comments and see the 💜
> 
> https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/12846.html?thread=4521774#t4521774
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> AU- No wives, J2’s relationship is known and they’re happily married. At a convention, Jensen’s been not-so-subtle in his efforts to tease and rile Jared up all day, making dirty jokes/comments during their 2 joint panels (both heard and not heard by the audience), sexting when they’re apart for autos and photo ops, etc. During SNS, Jensen keeps sending Jared flirty looks and such from the stage, and Jared finally snaps and just about attacks Jensen backstage after watching him sing his 3 songs, including Wrecking Ball, by Eric Church as his finale, before basically dragging him upstairs.

**_Jensen_ **

“I think Jared’s a little tense today and needs a massage later” Jensen grins from ear to ear, very satisfied with the answer to one of the fans questions. That’s probably not what she had in mind when she asked what the two of them are doing after the panel. Or maybe she was just waiting to hear exactly that.

He leans over to Jared and makes sure to push the microphone away far enough, so that this stays between them. “ I’d love to rub your dick through your pants right now until you’re begging me to unzip your jeans and free the Padaconda.” Jared blushes, giggling and Jensen wishes he could just drag him backstage and fuck him raw. Jared looks extra delicious today. His hair is fluffy, the hiatus beard is thick and dark. He’s sweating from the stage lights and Jensen’s following a bead of sweat as it runs down Jared’s neck until it reaches his chest hair. The top three buttons of Jared’s dress shirt are unbuttoned and just looking at it makes Jensen shift on his stool. That’s why he turned it around 180 degrees so his crotch is hidden behind the backrest. He’s damn sure Jared’s doing this on purpose.

  
  


**_Jared_ **

Jensen’s so hot for him today. They are both doing autos right now, each of them sitting at the opposite end of the table. Jared’s phone is vibrating. A message from Jensen. “Wanna kiss your pink lips and lick my way down to the velvety goodness of your dick. Love ya” Jared can feel his dick twitch and he quickly puts his phone away, accidentally brushing against the tip of his cock as he pulls his hand out of his pocket. He has to close his eyes for a second and gather himself. _I am not going to look at my phone until the autos are done._ He opens his eyes again and catches Jensen looking at him with that damn boyish smile. He hates him for that. 

Jared looks away and keeps writing his autos until his phone vibrates again. The urge to check the message is too strong so he just gives in. “Did I make you twitch? I know you will when I close my warm mouth around your big, hard dick. Circling your head and dragging the tip of my tongue over your slit. Licking off your precome. You’re all mine”

Fuck! Jared can feel his cock leaking. He has to get through this somehow. And the payback will be very hot.

He can hear Jensen giggling. He can’t help it but he loves this silly bastard with all his heart.

*****

It’s finally time for SNS and the songs Jensen picked for tonight are like a damn promise and nowhere near subtle. Everyone knows what’s gonna happen after Jensen’s leaving the stage.

Jensen is constantly looking at Jared, winking at him, rubbing his nipples, moving his crotch up and down the microphone stand. And then Jared hears the first chords of Jensen’s last song for tonight.

‘Like a wrecking ball’ by Eric Church. And that last verse is pushing Jared over the edge and he’s going backstage before Jensen leaves the stage.

_And that old house is gonna be shaking_

_Rafter and rockin' foundation quaking_

_Crash out through the front door, back you up against the wall_

_Love you baby, take it right there baby_

_Rock you baby, like a wrecking ball_

Jensen is asking for it right in front of hundreds of people.

As soon as Jensen appears behind the curtain Jared grabs his hand and drags him to the elevator. Luckily the doors just open and the elevator is empty. He pushes Jensen inside and just presses him against the mirror. “You son of a bitch. You’re asking for it the whole damn day. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk straight anymore. That’s a promise.” And with that he sinks his mouth onto Jensen’s lips, pressing his tongue past his teeth, moaning when both of their tongues touch.

Jensen pushes him away a bit, mumbling into Jared’s mouth. “You were driving me crazy today with all that extra hotness. I wanted to fuck you unconcious right there on stage during the panel. All that sweat.” He’s softly sucking on Jared’s lower lip which makes him moan and close his eyes. “And when you opened the top buttons of your shirt, I knew you were messing with me. You know how much I love that.” Jared opens his eyes and sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of Jensen’s neck and his husband lets out a guttural growl and pushes his crotch against Jared.

Jared can feel how Jensen’s hard cock is pushing against him which makes his own dick twitch. 

He buries his hand in Jensen’s hiatus hair and pulls him back just enough to bite the piece of skin under Jensen’s throat.

The doors open with a _bing_ and Jared walks out of the elevator backwards, still kissing Jensen. He pulls the ‘Hounds tooth’ handkerchief from Jensen’s right back pocket and waves it in front of Jensen’s face. “I am gonna mark you everywhere.” He pulls Jensen’s shirt over his head, searching for Jensen’s mouth, one hand on Jensen’s dick. They’re both stumbling towards their hotel room. They crash against the hotel room door and Jared tries to open the door with the keycard, not letting go of Jensen. But he can’t concentrate and is unable to open the door, so he lets go for a second. They fall into the room when the door opens. Jensen’s on his back, supporting himself on his forearms. Jared’s over him on all fours. Both of them just make it far enough into the room so that Jared can push the doors shut with his foot. 

“You look so damn hot and beautiful with my marks.” Jared lowers his head and softly kisses the marks he left on Jensen’s neck. He then sucks on Jensen’s nipple and he can feel his husband squirm underneath him. Jared lets go and blows on Jensen’s wet and erected nipple. Jensen’s covered in goosebumps in no time and he tries to pull Jared down on him but Jared wont let him. He’s biting down on Jensen’s sensitive nipple, pulling until he could hear Jensen hiss, trying to press his hard dick against Jared. “Yeah, show me how much you like the pain.” He marks his way from one nipple to the other one. The moonlight is shining on Jensen’s torso and Jared kisses each red bruise. His cock is pressing against his zipper and his belt, but he loves the tight feeling. Jared holds down Jensen’s arms, marking his way down to Jensen’s belt. Biting and sucking until Jensen’s entire stomach is covered in bite marks. 

“You’re such a monster. I love you. Now fuck me!” Jared lets go of Jensen’s arms, trailing down the path of bite marks with his fingers until he reaches Jensen’s belt buckle. Jared puts his hand on Jensen’s dick and Jensen presses against his palm immediately. “You wanna come in your pants or you want me to fuck you?” Jared presses him back down on the floor and opens Jensen’s belt and pants, pulling down the pants and briefs in one move, taking off his shoes as he pulls the pants all the way down. Jensen’s dick pops out and Jared’s still in awe after all these years. He’s seen quite a few dicks before he met Jensen, but this dick is still the most beautiful one. It’s thick with many poppin’ veins and a pink head. In the moonlight Jared can see that the tip of Jensen’s cock is glistening with precome. Jared gets down between Jensen’s legs and licks the underside of Jensen’s dick with his tongue, sucking at the head for a second, which makes Jensen shift his hips towards Jared’s mouth. Jared pulls away and presses Jensen back down, moving his mouth further between his legs until he starts sucking on Jensen’s balls, biting and pulling the skin. 

If it’s possible, this is drawing even more blood into his dick, which forces him to unzip his own pants and pulls them down just far enough for his dick to emerge. Jared spits in his hand and slicks his dick before he slides his hands underneath Jensen’s bare ass to lift him up just enough to push his dick into the warmth of Jensen’s hole with one single thrust. 

“Fuck, Jay!” Jensen hisses with his teeth pressed together. He wraps his legs around Jared’s waist and meets each and every of Jared’s thrust. Jared loves the feeling of Jensen’s tight hole around his cock. Jensen’s dick is trapped between their stomachs and Jared can feel it moving with every thrust, dragging the soft skin over his stomach, which makes him moan. He can feel his loins catching fire and it only takes three more thrust until he bites down on Jensen’s neck and shoots his load into him. Jensen’s pressing his legs around him even tighter, increasing the friction. With Jared’s last thrust he throws his head back and covers both of them with his warm come. 

Jared collapses on him and they stay like this for a while, catching their breath, the moonlight shining on them.

A few minutes later Jared mumbles into Jensen’s hair. “You’re such a tease.”


End file.
